


Bleached Seasons

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: B-06, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Gen, Poetry, Section B, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Four poems arranged around Toshiro to the theme of seasons.
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for Bleach: Diversity Writing, prompt B6.

_The spring weather is nice and cool  
The breeze flows through the air  
Blowing the sakura blossoms down  
The sweet smell so aromatic  
And yet so fleeting like life itself  
Both spring and the sakura blossoms_

_Ukitake watched the young taicho  
Watched as he moved from third  
To the higher rank of leading  
Acting like an adult in charge  
Not bending from the path  
Losing his childhood in turn_

_Ukitake's eyes remained sad  
Watching as the boy grew  
Grew in reiatsu, body and soul  
Watching as the childhood precious  
Was thrown away from him  
Taken from Toshiro's grasp_

_Yet every spring he felt hope  
That the child might find his light  
That he wouldn't end up a tragedy  
That he wouldn't be lost forever  
That he would always end up home  
Never leaving the Gotei's side_


	2. Summer

_He lay upon the sand  
Sweat dripping down  
The summer heat swelled  
His eyes glazed over  
Wishing that the  
Sweltering heat would end_

_Even in the shade to hot  
Listening to the others play  
Wishing that they would  
Simply shush their words  
Let him go inside  
Where it was cool_

_Looking to the side  
He watched sandcastles  
Reaching to the sky  
Laughter of the others  
His head pounding  
The sweat sticking_

_Water pours over head  
Rangiku looking down  
Lips twisted into smile  
Brushing a lock aside  
Fanning the heat away  
His eyes closing_

_Someone lifting up  
Taking him inside  
The cold rag on top  
His eyes closed tight  
Letting out a sigh  
The coolness sweet_

_The jingle of bells  
Eyes open to chimes  
His lips twisting up  
Watching the sky  
The sun setting  
Summers a pain_


	3. Fall

_The golden leaves fall  
The child sits watching  
His eyes glued skyward  
The sweet smell calming  
His small body relaxing  
Breathing in autumn air  
Crisp and clean_

_A hand reaches out  
Catching a leaf in palm  
Looking at the crisp beauty  
Looking at the vein lines  
Thinking about similarities  
To the life he lives  
Simple, true_

_He could be napping  
Inside on the office couch  
Not thinking about anything  
But this serves just as well  
The outside so peaceful  
Making him forget it all  
All the pain_

_A voice from within comes  
Causing him to stir and look  
Up to see the woman with  
The autumn like hair  
Also bringing comfort  
Also being steadfast  
Warm smile_

_A hand reached out  
He reaches up and grabs  
Letting her help him up  
The peace washing over  
Matching the weather  
Being a sweet calm  
Family_


	4. Winter

_The winter snow is soft  
And yet can be so brutal  
It reflects his heart  
His feelings and insecurities  
It's all there  
Or how he feels  
Deep down inside himself_

_The winter ice  
Cutting and dicing  
Breaking at the skin  
The heart left badly scared  
Nothing good  
Always bad  
This thing nobody wants_

_And yet like the soft snow  
A blanket of frost over life  
Waiting to break  
To push forth so green  
He waits  
He waits so long  
To come into his own self_

_The biting winter tongue  
Can still be soft and gentle  
A beauty that's there  
So hard to grasp  
So hard to understand  
So fleeting  
The fear it will be gone_

_And yet there is still hope  
That the green will protrude  
That it will grow to more  
To something mature  
Representing  
The hope  
As well as the future_


End file.
